


Strawberries

by Jewel2065



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Firefly
Genre: Crossover but only just, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel2065/pseuds/Jewel2065
Summary: Summary: Willow's first and last visit to Rack.
Kudos: 2





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Strawberries
> 
> Author: Jewel  
> Posted TTH: 09.08.09  
> Posted AO3 21.03.20
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction intended for entertainment only. No money is being made and the author makes no claim to copyrighted material. BtVS and Firefly are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Rack put his hand over Willow's chest, ignoring Amy's avid presence. A bolt of magic sprang from his hand into her body. Willow gasped and closed her eyes. Rack's eyes fluttered shut too as sparks and red light swirl around his hand and Willow's body.

A long moment passed before Rack pulled his hand back and opened his eyes. His black eyes gazed greedily upon the red haired witch and a thoroughly nasty smirk twisted his lips. Willow's eyes were still closed, her body shuddering in the grip of ecstasy.

Rack leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "You taste like strawberries."

The magic leaped between them again but this time it was a dirty red and flowed from the young witch into Rack, who groaned in pleasure as Willow began to convulse in the grip of intense sensation even as her magical core was stripped from her and her body began to die.

The last thing Willow heard was Rack's greedy, satisfied tones: "Mmm… Strawberries."

~ * ~

Five hundred years into a future never even imagined by the bright-eyed teenaged witch, another girl with a knack for technology sat down to eat with her family, sharing with them her greatest prize from the last landfall – fresh strawberries.

She just couldn’t get enough of the luscious, sweet fruit – like it spoke right to her soul or somethin'.


End file.
